Still Working Things out
by Angel trz
Summary: Casey and yugi wake to a dream set in ancient involving their Yamis is this a memory or just a coincidence? raiting to be safe. pairings: YugiXCasey,SetoXSelena, MarikXkrystal, RyouXMiyu. R
1. the dream

Love eternity: Ok this is the first fan fiction I've ever written so be nice. Seto: why should they be nice to you?  
  
Love eternity: coz I said so now shut up!  
  
Joey: he he, you got shouted at by a girl  
  
Love eternity: and that's a bad thing?  
  
Joey: n.n.no... its just funny coz he's Seto Kaiba  
  
Love eternity: oh ok. Well on with the fic! Yugi will you do the honours?  
  
Yugi: ok. Love eternity owns nothing only herself and this account. SHE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
Love eternity: so you don't have to rub it in Yugi.  
  
Love eternity: Now on with the story!!!  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chappy 1  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"Don't be stupid Kanut!" Atem ( A/N I think that's his actual name if not tell me) yelled at a Brownish Blond Haired girl with hazel green eyes.  
  
"Atem I was there, and I'm not the one being stupid! you think just coz your pharaoh that you can get away with everything but believe it or not you cant well not with me at least" Kanut replied almost reduced to tears but she would never cry in front of him not now, no she had to be strong. "you don't understand kanut im sorry but I didn't have a choose there has to be one sacrifice a year you know that! Believe me I didn't want to but there was no one else!" Atem pleaded his purple eyes staring deeply into her hazel green ones. "that's the thing" she said breaking his gaze before she could do nothing but forgive him, he always did that and sent her heart speeding "you couldn't help anything could you and I want to believe you but I cant Atem I just cant, sorry" and with that she walked out of the room the tears finally winning and were streaming down her cheeks, leaving Atem in his Chamber to think. He ran his hand trough his tricoloured hair careful not to ruin how it stood on end in perfect points and began to wounder how to prove to her that he was truly sorry for what happened. Meanwhile Kanut had returned to her chamber and fell on her bed and began crying into the pillow for two reasons: she hated being so angry at Atem and she had just lost her brother to the yearly sacrifice. Maybe shed forgive him but it all depended on how she felt In the morning, then in 2 different rooms of the place they both eventually dozed off into sleep.  
  
With that two people on two different sides of the world woke with a start.  
  
a girl in Australia With Brownish Blond hair and hazel green eyes and a boy in Japan with purple eyes and tri coloured Hair that stood on end in perfect points. They were woken by a dream that took place in ancient Egypt but why they were in it they did not know.  
  
Casey's POV (of course that's the girl in Australia) 'wow, what a wired dream' I thought. 'Your just rembering your past life.' Man impm starting to hear voices in my head that's it no more soft drink before bed. 'your not hallucinating I am ur Yami' ok there goes the voice again, actually now I think about it ive been hearing that voice ever since I came back from my holiday in Egypt. Man that's wired. 'Ok let's say u really are my 'Yami' and I'm not hallucinating would u be able to explain that dream to me at all?' I ask my self felling kinda stupid that im talkin to my mind. 'im afraid to say I can't, but I'm sure it will all come clear in time.' my Yami said. 'oh ok. so if your my Yami, was that you in the dream arguing with that guy with the wired hair?' im starting to get used to thinking/talking to myself 'yes it was my name it Kanut' the voice said and it was as if I could see her now but before I got a proper glimce she was gone and all I saw was my ceiling I sat up in bed and looked around at the boxes, and remembered with a sinking heart that I would be leaving Australia to live in Japan some place called Domino City, but I had never herd of it before. I sighed and layed back down and went to sleep.  
  
Yugi POV 'Yami, was that a memory of your?' I asked Yami 'Yes aibou, one not finished she didn't forgive me and I doubt she will but it's been a while so I hope she has.' Yami replied he sounded sad but before I could reply he blocked the mind link and I left him to his thinking. I stared at the ceiling thinking. School starts again in a week. And were into the second semester I wounder if there will be any new students. my thoughts soon led me into sleep but no memories of Yamis this time. Love eternity: there how was that for my first chapter? don't forget to R&R Plz. o h and all flames will most likely be taken as creative criticism or ignored ok so don't waste your energy. Laters 


	2. the new girl

Love Eternity: Hey I'm back so I only got 1 review but hey all things take time.  
  
Kanut: yeah can't wait for more!!!  
  
Love Eternity: im adding the rest of the gang to this chapter YAY!  
  
Everyone else: About Time  
  
Love Eternity: well I couldn't think of how to fit u in to the other Chapter.  
  
Seto & Selena: sure u didn't.  
  
Seto & Selena: Hey!  
  
Seto & Selena: stop it!  
  
Casey: hehehe. You're so cute together!  
  
Seto & Selena: SHUT UP!!  
  
Love Eternity: Yugi! Do u wanna do the honours?  
  
Yugi: ahhh. Sure Love eternity doesn't own yugioh or any thing else she may use that has an owner that is not her.  
  
Love Eternity: now on with the chapter!!!  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chappy 2  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Casey's POV  
  
"Casey, you awake we have to get going soon!" Ahhh did mum have to wake me I was having such a good dream.  
  
"Yeah Mum im up be down in a minute!" God its 5 am I was awake only 2 hours ago coz of that wired dream... wait the dream  
  
'Kanut?' I had to check to see if it was real and I didn't just imagine that I had a Yami  
  
'Yes?' ok so it did happen... cool... I think  
  
'Nothing just wondering if I had dreamt it all or not' I replied and swung my legs over the side of the bed and grabbed my dressing gown and headed down the stairs.  
  
'Aibou? What's with all the boxes?' kanut asked as I walked down the hall way I didn't know she could see what I saw as the hall way was lined with boxes saying whose stuff was in which box.  
  
'Oh well we are moving to Japan today and so we have to have all our things in boxes ready to take with us. I think some of its staying here and my grandmother will send them over seeing as it would be too hard to take every thing at once.' I replied and walked in to the kitchen. I went to grab a bowl but when I opened the cupboard I remembered that they were all packed away and we would probably be getting breakfast on the way to the air port. 'Damn'  
  
Mum walked into the kitchen and told me to get dressed and start packing the boxes that I would definitely need into the car. Then once the car was packed and we were all ready we said goodbye to my grandmother and left for the airport.  
  
Yugi POV (A/N ok this is a week after Casey gets to Japan so School has just started)  
  
"Joey come on we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Joey seems to want to be late to school.  
  
"Sorry Yug, we better run unless we wanna be late on the first day back huh?" Joey said as he caught up to the rest of us.  
  
"Joey we have been running but you keep stopping!" great now he's gone and gotten Téa started.  
  
"Guys come on we have to go we are already late" finally Krystal stood in they should listen to her.  
  
"Krystal's right we have to get going now" Miyus now helping and with that we are off again.  
  
'Yami? Are you getting the feeling that something is going to happen today?' I asked coz as soon as I stepped in the class room I got an intense feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
'Yes I do but I don't know what.' Yami replied as he took over.  
  
Normal POV  
  
As the teacher walked in every one stopped what they we're doing and payed attention or at least pretended to.  
  
"Class I would like to introduce you to Casey, she has just moved here from Australia so make her welcome." The teacher said as she introduced a girl with brownish blond hair with a slight flick and hazel green eyes. "You can take a seat there next to Mr Mouto." The teacher said to Casey.  
  
As Casey took her seat nether her or Yugi recognised each other from the dream they'd both had, and the teacher began the class.  
  
Love eternity: ok im gonna stop there for chapter 2, but ill start on chapter 3 soon,  
  
don't forget to R&R!! Cya 


	3. getting to know you

Love eternity: yo him bak! Ill be answering reviews now!  
  
Shinning Hope: thanks for that review nice to know my stories are better than researching feral Goats...lol  
  
SelenaHoneyDaniels: thanxs 4 the 2 reviews... wait haven't I thanked you already? Lol. Update any of your stories their all good.  
  
Golden Fang: thanxs. Love your story so far can't wait for more!!!  
  
Love eternity: there now I have done my thanx on with the story!!!  
  
Yugi: ahhh.... Don't u want me to do disclaimer?  
  
Love eternity: well... you could but I think they have the message that I don't own yugioh [starts crying]  
  
Everyone else: Oo  
  
Yugi: yeah but do u want me to say it any way?  
  
Casey: um... I don't think she's gonna answer so you might as well  
  
Yugi: ok. Love eternity owns NOTHING!!!!  
  
Kanut: keep it down she's crying hard enough as it is  
  
Yugi: oh yeah. Sorry.  
  
Selena, Krystal and Miyu: let's just start the story  
  
Casey: good idea.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chappy 3 (A/N no I will not stop saying Chappy)  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Casey POV  
  
Just before I left for school I grabbed my Millennium Clip and put the side pieces of my hair clipped behind my head and out of my face. Over the week I had discovered that when I was in Egypt I had found Kanut or rather she found me and the clip just appeared, which might I say is a good thing or else I would be so bored, I mean I can make it whet ever weather I want! But I still have to work on it a bit more.  
  
(at school)  
  
Ok this is freaky the teachers are being all so nice no bodies nice at my old school. Probably coz I spoke too much (A/N Casey: hehehe Very me) "Are you Casey?" one of the teachers asked me she had short brown hair and wore a skirt suit I wasn't sure if I should answer you never know she might work for the FBI or something (A/N Casey: I do make odd assumptions so its just me I'm crazy) and I did something wrong. Not that I remember doing any thing. "Yeah that's me." I replied I suppose if she did work for the FBI I could find a way out of it. "Ok I'm Ms Kobayashi (or Kabayashi sensei) ill introduce you to the class." Ms Kabayashi said kindly.  
  
We walked and she introduced me to the class and told me to sit next to a guy with tri coloured hair and violet eyes or as the teacher said 'Mr Mouto' and as I got closer I noticed the millennium puzzle around his neck but as I saw there was a girl with the millennium earrings and another with the pendant I also sensed more but they seemed hidden from sight so I assumed that a lot of people had one.  
  
I took my seat and began taking notes off the board.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
As Casey walked to her seat next to me Yami let me take over again which I might say is a good thing as id hate to miss anything the teacher said. As she sat down I noticed how she had her hair done and saw that she had a gold clip with the eye of anubus on it... no way not another millennium item!  
  
'Yami? How many millennium items were made any way?' I asked Yami, all these items were beginning to confuse me. 'Well there is the original 7 and then there were a few made one went to Miyuki, my sister, and her friends. Serena and Kristine. Why do you ask?' he replied. 'Well the girl sitting next to me has a golden clip with the eye symbol on it.' I said wondering what he would say to that. 'A clip? ... ' he replied and I could tell he was racking his brain trying to find any memory of a clip. 'it can't be!' Yami said with a start 'What is it?' I asked worried if it was one of his enemies. 'Kanut had the clip; it was a gift from me when we first met.' Yami said happily but I could sense a hint of worry in his voice, 'Yami do you think Casey has a Yami and just so happens to be your 'friend' Kanut?' I asked 'Well there is no doubt about it why don't you let me take over?' Yami asked. 'no if u talk to her she might freak out let me talk to her first then well let her in on what she's gotten herself into.' I are and besides you don't remember if she forgave you for what ever you did that caused the argument in that memory a week ago, I replied it was more of a demand than a request to Yami. 'Oh your right' and at that he broke the mind link.  
  
Normal POV  
  
When class was over and they had 15 minutes to them selves before the next teacher came in Selena, Krystal and Miyu thought that they would introduce them selves to Casey.  
  
"Hey I'm Krystal and this is my friend Miyu and my sister Selena." Krystal said with a smile on her face. "Hey I'm Casey nice to meet you." Casey Replied. "You have a Millennium Item as well?" Selena asked as she saw the clip. "Yeah. Howed you know it was an item?" Casey Asked "Well we have one to." Miyu answered showing Casey her pendant  
  
"Cool I've never meet any other item holders." Casey said  
  
"Yeah there are a lot of us here. I have the bracelet and Yugi has the Puzzle" Selena said "I have the earrings and Bakura has the Ring." Krystal added. "And Marik has the rod." Miyu stated. "Wow, that's a lot of people!" Casey said amazed "Yeah what power does yours hold?" Krystal asked interested. "Oh. I can change the weather with mine," Casey said "But I'm still getting the hang of it." "Cool I can predict stuff and Selena's can heal and Krystal's can turn the holder into any type of animal." Miyu stated.  
  
Casey's POV  
  
These girls are so nice and they have millennium items too which is so cool. As Miyu told me what the items powers I felt a rush and then, "Miyuki?" I herd my Yami say through me, I wish she would warn me before took over.  
  
Miyu POV  
  
Did Casey just ask my Yami name? 'Oh my God Kanut!' Miyuki said. Then she took over. "Kanut?" "Yes it's me!" Casey's Yami Kanut said. "Oh my god it's been so long!" Miyuki replied "I know it has but I'm back thanxs to Casey, if she hadn't come to Egypt id still be stuck there." Kanut explained. "Wow Lucky You," Serena said as she took over selena  
  
"Have you seen Yami yet?" Kristine said getting a little sly look on her face as she also took over for Krystal. Wow they were all friends with Casey's Yami. "Serena, Kristine! You're here too? And Atem as well?" Kanut asked sounding curious. "Yes he is, he was sealed in the puzzle, which means you've been sitting next to him for the whole lesson!" Miyuki said "Really? Oh my god and he didn't say any thing?!" Kanut said sounding disappointed. "Well his hikari was in control and he probably doesn't know who you are" Miyuki said "Oh yeah and Casey was in control any way." Kanut said.  
  
Casey POV  
  
Wow they are friends. 'Ok Kanut you can finish you reunion later I'm taking control of my body now' I said as I took control again. "Do you have any idea what they meant with the whole convocations about Yami?" Miyu asked me obviously more confused than I was. "I think I do, you see when I first meet Kanut I had just been woken up by some strange dream it seems like they were an item or something. I don't know really, I'm about as confused as you are." I replied "oh that's so sweet you have to give us the full details later because the teacher looks like he wants to start" Krystal said. "K, ill tell you at Lunch." I replied as they went back to their desks and the teacher began the lesson.  
  
Love eternity: WOW! What a long chapter! Well it looks long on word count. I'm not sure how it looks to you peeps.  
  
Casey: well someone did report the story for bad gramma and spelling and all that junk so you had a week to finish the chapter and possibly another or at least start it.  
  
Kanut: yeah and I think that person should come clean. We won't be that angry if they do.  
  
Seto: sure you wont you'll probably hunt them down and hurt them for doing that.  
  
Selana: we are not all like you Seto we have a forgiving side unlike you who just stays mad and pissed until the day you or that person dies OR leaves the country.  
  
Love eternity: Yeah and to that person who reported this HA I am 2 steps ahead of you I have the story saved to my computer so no matter how many times you try to get rid of me I will always come back so as I have said DON'T WASTE YOUR ENERGY!!! For I will keep uploading the story no matter how many times you try to get rid of it so there! gasp ok I'm done  
  
Miyu: Love eternity Calm Down!  
  
Love eternity: what oh sorry. Don't forget R&R with good reviews!!!! Please! 


	4. Remembering

Love eternity: and I'm back!!!!  
  
Casey: [sarcastically] woo hoo  
  
Love eternity: what ever I'm now stopping with the disclaimers coz u all know I do not own yugioh if not well now you do so I will say it 1 more time. I do not own yugioh!  
  
Yugi: you're taking away the only thing I say at the start?!  
  
Love eternity: yeah well you are one of the main characters of the story so you have a large role any way.  
  
Yugi: oh yeah!  
  
Casey: can we just get on with the story?  
  
Love eternity: um............ ok  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chappy 4  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Normal POV  
  
"... yeah so that's what happened." Casey said finishing of what she had seen in that memory of kanut and Yami. "Wow that's so cool." Selena replied. "I guess..." Casey said. The four of them were sitting outside under the shade of a huge cherry blossom in the school grounds. "So how are you liking Domino?" Krystal asked changing the subject.  
  
" it's amazing but I still miss my friend in Australia, but at least there's still telephones and email." Casey answered. And the Yugi and his friends walked out of the school building. "Hey Krystal, Hey Selena, Hey Miyu." The Yugi said, "And ....Casey is it?" "Yeah it is." Casey said she then realised that Yugi did look a lot like Yami. (A/N slow I know) "Hey." Krystal, Selena and Miyu all said together. "So you guys doing anything after school?" Joey asked.  
  
"No not that we know of." Miyu said  
  
" cool coz I'm throwing a party do you wanna come? You can come to Casey if you want to." Yugi said "Sure we'd all love to come" Krystal answered. "Cool it's at 6.30 at my house, Selena, Krystal and Miyu can show Casey where that is." Yugi told them. "Cool thanks." Casey replied  
  
" well we gotta go now cya later." Joey said and the five of them walked off.  
  
Casey's POV  
  
'cool my first day her and I'm already invited to a party.' I thought to myself, it seemed all four of us had gone off in to thought I looked at the others and noticed that Krystal and Miyu were staring at someone and Selena seemed to be talking to her Yami, as I was facing the three of them I had to turn around to see who they were looking at. Krystal's gaze seemed to be on a Boy with white hair and innocent hazel eyes and Miyu was looking at a blond tanned boy with purple eyes. I turned back to face them.  
  
"So who are you two staring at?" I asked even though I knew the answer but I had to know their names.  
  
"Oh...um...." Krystal said trailing off "No one." Miyu said a little too quickly for it to not be suspicious. "Sure you're not now telling me their names or ill go ask them my self." I said teasingly "Oh their names are Ryou Bakura and Marik Sitar." Selena said calmly "thanks Selena" I said facing Selena then turned back to face the other two who were now blushing or I hadn't noticed before. "why don't you to ask if they are going to Yugi's Party and if they say no then ask if they would like to accompany you." I said. "No what if they say no" Krystal said worriedly  
  
Normal POV  
  
"What if who says No?" a voice said from behind Casey she turned around and saw Bakura and Marik. "Nothing" Miyu said trying not to blush in Marik presence. "Ok, so who is your new friend?" Marik asked "Oh this is Casey, Casey this is Ryou and Marik." Selena introduced you to them obviously trying to stop her sister and her friend from embarrassing themselves in front of the two boys. "Nice to meet you Casey." Ryou said. "It's nice to meet you to." Casey replied politely. "Did you guys get invited to Yugi's Party?" Marik asked "Yeah are you going to?" Selena said "Yeah we are it should be fun." Ryou said "should be, well we better get going class is going to start soon, cya guys it was nice meeting you Casey, Bye Miyu." Marik said "Yeah see you guys later, bye Krystal." Ryou said as he ran to catch up with Marik. Casey and Selena looked at the two others. "What?" Miyu and Krystal said in unison. "Nothing, nothing, nothing." Casey said as she got up "Yeah, we better get going to we don't wanna be late do we, so what do you have next Casey?" Selena said also getting up "um....," Casey said looking at her time table," double art, what you have?" "Same ill go with you to your locker, Krystal what do you have?" Selena said "Double maths." Krystal said with a grone "Same here, "Miyu said, "ill go with you to your locker, cya later guys." "Bye we'll see you after school." Krystal said as they both walked of to her locker. "Ok, bye" Selena said as she Casey walked to her locker. "Cya" Casey replied  
  
[AFTER SCHOOL]  
  
"So how was maths?" Casey asked as the four of them walked home after school. "Boring as usual." Miyu replied "how was art?" "It was ok." Selena replied "Casey, you wanna come over to our house before the party? And then you can sleep over?" Krystal asked. "Sure ill just grab some stuff ill need." Casey said as she ran into her house, "wait here." After she got her things the girls continued to Krystal, Selena and Miyu's house to get ready for the party.  
  
"Well we have a couple of hours till the party lets go out for a while." Miyu offered when they arrived and had changed out of their uniforms. "Sounds good to me." Casey said the others nodded. "Then it's settled we will show you the arcade first, Casey." Miyu said as she pulled Casey out the door.  
  
"That's a great idea Miyu seeing ass that's the main hangout for the gang." Selena said as she locked the door behind herself and Krystal.  
  
[AT THE ARCADE]  
  
There was a big crowd around the DDR (dance dance revolution) the girls found a way through the crowd to see what was going on, it turned out there was a dance of going on between Tea and Johnny Steps. Tea wins and Johnny runs off (A/N I haven't seen that episode in a long time so I don't know if he runs off but I decided he did ok.) Tea steps down from the machine and notices the others. "Hey guys when did you get here?" she asked Selena, Krystal and Miyu not noticing Casey. "Just as you finished beating Steps, tho I think he is a piece of cake to beat." Selena said oblivious to the fact she was really pissing Tea off with that remark. "Well if you think you're so good why don't you prove it?" Tea snapped "Are you challenging me if you are I accept!" Selena snapped back and passed her jacket to Miyu to hold. As this was going on Yami walked over Casey noticed and felt her heart skip a beat but ignored it thinking it was nothing. "What's going on?" Yami asked. "Tea and Selena are going to have a dance off." Casey answered. "Oh are they? Who do you think will win?" Yami asked "Dunno haven't seen Selena dance before who do you think will?" Casey replied "Well Tea has always been a good Dancer even her past self in Ancient Egypt was." Yami said "Egypt? How much do you know about your past any way?" Casey asked while still watching the dance off "Not much just that I was Pharaoh and sealed the shadow games away." Yami Answered "Oh... well do you remember anything about my Yami, Kanut?" Casey asked hoping to find something else out. "Well... I have one memory of her but I'm sure you probably know that one." Yami said. "Oh yeah I think I do know that one." Casey said looking down that memory was not a happy one. "Its really hard not knowing your past." Yami said sadly. "Its ok in time you'll remember." Casey said and placed her hand on Yami's Shoulder, as she did that the both of them got a flashback.  
  
Flash Back   
  
Yami POV  
  
I looked out over his balcony at the sands of Egypt that I had just been crowned Pharaoh. "Atem?" a voice so sweet and familiar to me said from behind me. "Yes Kanut?" I answered "You seem so quiet and distant; one would think you didn't want to be Pharaoh." Kanut answered she always new what I was thinking and feeling. "Its not that I don't want to be pharaoh it's just that..." I started drifting off. "It just that what?" kanut asked "There's so much to be expected of me and I don't think I could fafill their expectations." I explained. "I'm sure you'll be a great Pharaoh, Atem"Kanut said with a smile planted on her face, the moonlight was playing along her face highlighting her features making her look like a goddess, she placed a hand on my shoulder as to reassure me. "Thank you kanut I needed to hear that." I said gratefully and she smiled back.  
  
Kanut POV  
  
I looked over at him the pharaoh and yet he seemed so said you would think he'd be on top of the world after all he had just been crowned Pharaoh of Egypt. "Atem?" I asked him, I had to find out what was bothering him. "Yes Kanut?" he answered in a calm voice. "You seem so quiet and distant; one would think you didn't want to be Pharaoh." I said hoping I would not live to regret those words. "Its not that I don't want to be pharaoh it's just that..." he answered but drifting off as if he didn't know what to say. "Its just that what?" I asked concerned for his happiness. "There's so much to be expected of me and I don't think I could fufill their expectations." He explained to me and then it all became clear to me his father had done so much not to mention he had a wife before he was pharaoh Atem must be thinking that they would expect him to get one to but we are to young even my friends Serena and Priest Seth aren't even thinking of marriage and they have been together for a long time. "I'm sure you'll be a great Pharaoh, Atem"I said hopping to brighten his sprits and I placed my hand on him shoulder, he felt so warm even in the cool night air.  
  
"Thank you kanut I needed to hear that." He said gratefully I just smiled back.  
  
End Flash Back   
  
Casey POV  
  
I pulled my hand of his shoulder as soon as that was over 'whoa that was wired but at least it was a happy memory' "Did you see that as well?" Yami asked me "Yeah glad it was a happy memory unlike the last one." I said and turned back to see Selena finish totally destroying Tea on the Dance Dance Revolution who new Selena was so good at Dancing! The song finished and Selena jumped down off the machine and go her jacket of Miyu. Tea also got down but was obviously much more worked out than Selena. "Come on Yami lets go." Tea said as she walked up to us. "Ok Tea, well done Selena, Bye guys." Yami said as he and Tea walked off. "Bye Yami." I said waving. By now the crowed had disappeared and Miyu and Krystal decided to just have a go at the DDR while Selena and I sat down and watched and talked. "I didn't know you could dance so well Selena." I told her. "Well I didn't either but I like to dance so I do!" she replied "so what were you and Yami talking about?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Just his past n that and then when I put my hand on his shoulder I got a memory of Kanut and Yami's but this time it was a happy one." I replied "Ok so you'll have to tell us about this memory later" Selena said "Ok" I replied it really didn't bother me. Krystal and Miyu finished their shot on the DDR Miyu was victorious so we decided to go home and get ready for the party.  
  
LE: phew! Man do you know how hard it was to write this chapter?!?!  
  
Miyu: No how hard?  
  
LE: you don't want to know!  
  
Selena: ok then we don't want to know.  
  
Casey: I agree.  
  
LE: ok well don't forget to R&R plz!!! 


	5. PARTY!

LE: I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter thank-you to SelenaHoneyDaniels for giving me the idea of the DDR so just so you know it wasn't my idea it was hers.  
  
Punkrockprincess2040: yeah we know you're not smart enough to think of it by yourself.  
  
LE: shut up!!! Oh by the way that was my friend Kate so don't listen 2 her at all.  
  
Selena: can we get on with the story now?  
  
Casey: yeah I'm bored  
  
LE: fine let's get started on this chappy!  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chappy 5  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Casey POV  
  
"Well we should start getting ready for the party now" Miyu said as we walked in the door. "Yeah Casey you can change in the bathroom. K?" Selena said to me "Sure thanks." I replied and walked into the bathroom. I put on my brown tank with baby blue ribbons tied on the left shoulder strap and weaved around the bottom with a bow on the right side, my blue jeans with black strap flip-flops (or sandals or whatever you call them). I left my hair down with the sides clipped back with my millennium clip. I walked out to find that the others were ready to. Selena was wearing a black top that says 'I have attitude... so what?' and faded blue jeans and sneakers, Krystal was wearing a red flowy skirt and a white spaghetti strap top and white flip-flops and Miyu was wearing a purple dress that went straight across the top, it fitted from the top to the waist the it flowed out, the sleeves were a see through silk and she wore black low heeled shoes.  
  
Once we arrived at Yugi's house (A/N I'm gonna make it that Yugi has a house that is separate from the game shop k?) I sensed something bad was going to happen but I shrugged it off. "Hey guys," Miyu said as we walked in "the fun has arrived!" "Yeah I know I'm here Miyu." Joey said "Ha, ha Joey." She replied and we walked over to get a drink.  
  
The party was normal people talked and stuff, I got to know every one a lot better and tea still seemed pissed that Selena had beaten her at the DDR. It started getting a little stuffy. "Guys I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." I said to Selena and Miyu "Do you want us do come with you?" Miyu asked "Na I'm ok ill only be a minute." I replied "Ok se ya in a minute." Selena said as I walked out the door.  
  
'Where are you going Casey?' Kanut asked 'It got to stuffy in there so I came outside to go for a short walk to get some fresh air.' I answered 'You sure it's safe' she asked 'Kanut chill, I'm only going for a small walk ill be fine.' I replied man she's freaking out. I was walking for a couple of minutes then I realised something wasn't right. "Why hello there." A deep voice said from behind me the person sounded drunk also then every thing went black.  
  
Yugi POV  
  
Casey just walked out of the house. "Hey where's Casey going?" I asked Selena and Miyu "She decided to go outside for some fresh air." Selena answered "I'm gonna see if she's ok you never know what could happen out there." I replied and walked out the door and went the way Casey had gone. I soon caught up enough to see her then a man in black came out and knocked her out and Yami took over and followed him.  
  
Casey POV  
  
Ok the last thing I remember I was walking and then I heard a voice and then everything went black. And then I woke up here in this cold small room... wait OH MY GOD! This was not supposed to happen, I was supposed to go for a short walk then go back to the party this was not in the plan!  
  
"Nice to see you're awake," a voice rang out in the darkness "Now hand over the clip!" 'How'd he know about the clip?' "NO ill never give it to you" I shouted trying to hide my fear. "Ok don't give me the clip instead ill just take... your life" oh god No I don't wanna die!!! OK who turned on the heat...? OH NO that's fire oh god I gotta find a way out. I got up only to find the only way in or out was the ceiling it seemed that I was trapped in some old warehouse most likely in the middle of no where at some late time at night and the only way out is a window on the ceiling I have no ladder or any way at that to get to that window, Great I'm gonna die! And I only moved here, why me?  
  
Yugi (well Yami) POV  
  
I followed this guy that had kidnapped Casey to an old warehouse I had 2 find some other way in as he locked the door. Wait there's a ladder leading to the roof maybe there's a roof window or something.  
  
Casey POV  
  
'Kanut? HELP' I asked she was my last hope 'What's happened?' she replied 'Well first of I was knocked out and kidnapped, then I woke up in this dark, cold warehouse that is know on fire and there is a very VERY small chance of some one finding me.' I replied 'I told you it was not safe to go out by yourself but did you listen? NO' she replied obviously angry and freaking out at the same time. 'Chill! I just need to find a way out but the only way out is up and up is Very high. So got any ideas?' I asked obviously not helping I mean id be angry 2 if id be trapped in a soul room for over a thousand years and then as soon as I'm freed my host goes and gets herself kidnapped and then burned to a crisp.  
  
Then I head a noise like a banging I looked up and saw...  
  
LE: hehehe I couldn't resist leaving it on a cliffy although you can probably guess what's there if not oh well you will have to wait.  
  
Plz R&R!!! 


	6. rescue then captured again

LE: I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took so long for me to update I just had a major writers block on this chapter and then I went on holiday but now I'm back and have tones of time to do the chapters.

Selena: yeah but we helped get rid of that block so now it's all good.

Casey: yeah so let's get on with the story!

Chappy 6

I looked up and gave a huge sigh of relief

"ATEM! HELP!" kanut had taken over and was shouting at Yami to help us, yes Yami help us.

"Wait there I will get you out!" Yami shouted down to us.

"Well we have nothing else we can do!" I shouted back.

"Climb up!" Yami shouted as he dropped a rope down to us, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You do know these jeans cost a lot of money." I said he can't have been serious and besides I had never been able to climb up a rope. 'Stupid hikari, ill take over and climb for you.' Kanut said to me and took over, 'thank you kanut.' I replied.

Once we were out on the roof Kanut let me take over again and Yami let Yugi take over as well.

"Casey! What were you thinking going out by yourself?!" wow for a small guy he sure can yell, he's not all that bad looking either... WAIT what am I thinking!

"I dunno I just wanted to go for a walk, I didn't think this would happen." I replied

"Ok well next time at least take someone with you, come on lets go back to the party people must be starting to wounder where we have gone." He said and showed me to the ladder.

Selena POV

Casey and Yugi seem to have been gone for a long time I wounder what happened, I hope they are ok.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Casey said as she walked in the door after Yugi.

"CASEY!" Miyu and I ran over and gave her a hug

"Oh my god we were worried something had happened." Miyu said

"na I'm ok, but I am a bit tired can we go now?" Casey said and she looked tired to.

"Ok sure, Krystal already left so we can just go now." I said and we then said goodbye to every one and left the party.

The next day!

"CASEY! Wake up!!!!" Selena yelled right in Casey's face.

"Selena cant you let me sleep?" Casey asked throwing a pillow at Selena as she ran from the room. "She needs to stop with the sugar" Casey said as she got out of bed, might as well I'm already up.

"We thought we would go shopping today, what do you think?" Miyu asked when Casey walked into the kitchen where the others were.

"Sounds good to me just let me go get ready." Casey replied and left again to get ready.

L A T E R

"Wow! It seems like this place just keeps adding shops as we go along." Casey said as they sat down in the food caught of the Domino Mall.

"Yeah it's so much fun to go shopping here." Miyu added in as Selena and Krystal came back with their food.

"Here you guys go, LUNCH!" selena said taking a chip from the bag she had bought.

_"Hand over the puzzle!" shouted a voice, that sounded familiar,_

_"Why would I give it to you?" said another voice that sounded a lot like...YUGI!_

_"Cause if you don't we'll have to take it by force and you probably wouldn't live to see after that." Said the other voice._

Casey gasped eyes wide and a shocked expression on her face. "I gotta go do something..." Casey said getting out of her chair and bolting out of the shopping centre, soon she heard the other girls behind her, not going as fast as the could be seeing as the had to carry their bags and Casey's. Casey picked up speed and so lost them heading for the place she was sure the voice the she had heard talking to Yugi was the same voice that had threatened her just last night.

She soon arrived at the old warehouse, it was black around the door and clearly seemed unsafe for entry, but Yugi had saved her so she would try and save him.

She crept in to the warehouse hoping no one was around, she soon saw were Yugi was he seemed to be knocked out, Casey ran over to where he was and tried to wake him when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and locked in a glass box.

Casey banged her head against the glass seeing as she had been thrown in with such force and fell Unconscious. Her hair that had been held up in her clip fell on to her face and the clip fell to the ground in pieces

LE: can you guess what happened? Well if not I'm on holiday now so I will update a bit faster hopefully and the internet will be put up in my new house. (I'm currently at my dads) so just wait a little longer and the next chapter should b up.


End file.
